Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly for processing of tracked blocks in similarity based deduplication of snapshots data in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. An efficient way to alleviate the problem is by using deduplication. The idea underlying a deduplication system is to exploit the fact that large parts of the available data are copied again and again, by locating repeated data and storing only its first occurrence. Subsequent copies are replaced with pointers to the stored occurrence, which significantly reduces the storage requirements if the data is indeed repetitive.